


С котами жить – по-кошачьи...

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Animals, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на <a href="http://j2-santa.diary.ru/">Secret Santa Challenge</a> для <b>marina_ri</b>.<br/>АУ-мир, где все люди – частично кошки: хвосты/зубы/половые органы/устройство общества. Но обоснуй все равно хромает, все выгнуто ради кинков )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	С котами жить – по-кошачьи...

  
**С котами жить - по-кошачьи...**

* * *

Женевьев вздрогнула всем телом и с громким мяуканьем вывернулась из-под Джареда. Дженсену даже из смотровой было видно, что у нее на глазах выступили слезы. Джаред поджал хвост, виновато ткнулся носом кошке в щеку, лизнул ласково. Дженсен успел разглядеть шипы на темной головке его члена, уже прячущегося, будто бы разочарованно, в чехол.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джаред. Женевьев фыркнула, сощурилась, изящно спрыгнула с койки и повела плечом. 

– Дело сделано, – сказала она. – Это главное.

– А если не вышло?

Недосказанное «опять» вызвало у кошки очередную недовольную гримасу и нервный шлепок хвоста по голой коленке. Дженсен вздохнул. Он знал, что ни его, ни других докторов вины тут нет, они делают все, чтобы помочь клиентам, но наблюдать за новыми и новыми неудачными попытками все равно было неприятно.

Вообще-то Дженсен, когда шел учиться, собирался стать физиотерапевтом, а не специалистом по размножению, но карты легли так, что он попал к охрененному профессору на втором курсе. Очень не хотелось писать диплом у кого-то другого, да и специальность, на удивление, пришлась ему по вкусу. Профессор Морган оценил его способности, после выпуска почти сразу помог устроиться в неплохую клинику, к себе под бок, и у Дженсена ни разу не возникало желания поискать другое место.

Проблемные зачатия, впрочем, всегда были нелюбимой частью его работы. И уж тем более – проблемные зачатия у моногамных пар.

– А если не вышло, попробуем еще раз, – Женевьев поморщилась. – Только дома. Меня совершенно не заводят эти идиотские больничные койки и блядские датчики.

Джаред что-то рыкнул коротко себе под нос, влезая в типовой белый халат, и Женевьев показала клыки. Дженсен отвел взгляд и поспешил из смотровой удалиться в приемный кабинет: клиенты, конечно, в курсе, что процесс соития мониторит медицинский работник, но у них и так достаточно проблем, чтобы еще раз об этом напоминать. Тем более, что Дженсен за пару месяцев регулярных визитов четы Падалеки в клинику успел слегка влюбиться в будущего отца. 

Окей, нет, неправильное слово. И вообще, глупости это. Дженсен был порядочным, толерантным котом и ни за что не стал бы разбивать моногамную пару, даже если бы ему выпал такой шанс. Да и незачем Джареду, с которым, вроде как, почти подружились, знать, что Дженсен предпочитает котов кошкам. Не хватает еще пустить по клиентской базе такую репутацию. Джеффри Дин его убьет, Данниль – расцарапает. Или наоборот.

У Женевьев Падалеки были проблемы с циклами овуляций; повышенная чувствительность половых пазов; разлад ритмов с циклом мужа. Консервативная Данниль, прочитав файл, фыркнула и поставила далекий от медицинского диагноз:

– Это все от моногамии, детка. И от притупляющих гондонов. Перешла бы эта киска на таблетки лет в восемнадцать – не было бы проблем сейчас.

Дженсен только пожал плечами – он еще в университете уяснил, что не стоит бурно реагировать на подобные высказывания. На третьем году обучения он подробно проходил историю борьбы моногамистов за равные права, изучал политику групп вроде «Единственных Отцов». Когда писал зачетный реферат, даже подумывал вступить в универскую группу ЛГБТ, но чувствовал, что на этом поприще вряд ли добьется больших успехов: если всего-то каких-то полвека назад над протестами моногамистов-гетеросексуалов смеялись, то на протестах геев и лесбиянок вне полигамной семьи можно было ставить жирный крест еще на полвека. 

Вот с точки зрения той же Данниль геи были лучше моногамистов просто потому, что им обязательно приходилось разбавлять семью третьим-четвертым для получения потомства. Сам Дженсен себя ни к моногамистам, ни к консерваторам не мог отнести – надеялся на то, что подходящий партнер или партнеры, плевать уж, сколько их будет, найдутся как-нибудь сами.

Джаред с женой ввалились в кабинет, все еще переругиваясь, и Дженсен подавил новый вздох. Глядя на эту парочку, он готов был согласиться в чем-то с консерваторами. 

– Есть такая прекрасная штука, как операция по притуплению шипов, – ядовито прошипела Женевьев. – Но нет, какого-то черта ты не хочешь расставаться со своим «мужским достоинством»! 

– Жен, блядь, при чем тут мужское достоинство?! Это ж все равно, что когти удалить или хвост обрезать! – взвился Джаред. 

Дженсена передернуло. В их клинике пару раз проводили операции такого толка, но стоили они бешеных денег, а риск потерять способность к оплодотворению превышал возможные плюсы. В медицинских журналах постоянно упоминали гениальных специалистов из Германии, которым удалось свести риск практически к нулю, но они были, блин, в Мюнхене, а не в Остине, Техас.

– Да пошел ты, Джей-кот. Когти. Сравнил тоже.

Дженсен вежливо кашлянул. Джаред посмотрел на него преисполненным благодарности взглядом. 

Если быть совсем честным, Дженсен считал, что у них ничего не получается просто потому, что они друг другу не подходят, и дело тут вовсе не в моногамии и проблемах с овуляцией. Но, черт, семейным консультантом он работать точно не нанимался. Цинично звучит, факт, но для клиники постоянные клиенты всяко выгоднее.

– Все показатели на данный момент в норме, – сообщил он, глядя уперто в монитор. – На первый взгляд все прошло успешно.

– На первый взгляд?.. – Женевьев смутилась ссоры в присутствии медработника, поджала хвост, из голоса улетучился гнев, осталось только волнение. 

Дженсен кивнул. Вот поэтому ему и не нравилось, когда в курс терапии приходилось включать мониторинг спаривания.

– Ваша проблема, миссис Падалеки, проявится на следующей стадии. Сегодня ночью придется поспать с датчиком-наклейкой, чтобы мы смогли наутро проанализировать прогресс.

Женевьев явно в гробу уже видала эти датчики, но раздраженное шипение сдержала, улыбнулась кисло:

– Спасибо, Дженсен, за помощь.

– Да. Спасибо, Дженсен, – Джаред улыбнулся следом за супругой – грустно, но все же искренне. Дженсену стало жарковато в водолазке и плотном халате. 

Несмотря на весь чертов социальный прогресс и равенство моногамии и полигамии, котов, готовых принять в себя член с шипами, все еще считали извращенцами. И плевать, что уже давным-давно изобрели притупляющие презервативы – в мозгах большинства эти факты почему-то не соотносились. Дженсену очень хотелось думать, что Джаред не из таких. Он же моногамист, блядь, должен придерживаться свободных взглядов! Насчет презервативов, кстати… Дженсен и сам чувствовал себя извращенцем иногда. Ни одному из своих партнеров не признавался, но его всю жизнь, с самого полового созревания, мучили фантазии о голом сексе, без всяких притуплений. Знал, что будет больно – и все равно хотел попробовать. 

Член Джареда очень бы подошел для первого опыта. У него были среднего размера шипы, не чересчур острые – около четверки, если рассматривать по стандартной шкале (Дженсен понятия не имел, на что Женевьев жалуется). Зато крупная головка и длинный, ровный ствол. Пухлый чехол, покрытый короткими, мягкими на вид волосками – чувак хорошо следил за половой гигиеной. 

Дьявол, надо было все-таки передать Падалеки другому медработнику, когда понял, что хочет Джареда. Одно дело – просто и тихо влюбиться в клиента, и совсем другое – нагло, по работе, блин, подглядывать за ним во время случки, разглядывать жадно половые органы с безумно непрофессиональной целью. Это было слишком даже по меркам самых консервативных котов и кошек, настроенных на поиск партнера в любом месте и в любое время. Да и не случалось такого раньше с Дженсеном, чтобы настолько сильно заводиться от привычной, по-хорошему монотонной работы.

– Все будет в порядке, – пообещал он поникшей паре. – Под наблюдением у вас выше шанс зачать, поверьте мне.

Он не соврал. Ха.

– Мы знаем, да, – Джаред глянул искоса на супругу. Та только махнула нервно хвостом и вышла, бросив расстроенное «До понедельника!» Дженсену. Судя по походке, ей все еще было не очень комфортно. Вот ведь не повезло кошке, а. Такая чувствительность – редкий случай.

Джаред, стоило захлопнуться двери, вдруг резко зарычал и царапнул когтями по стене. Дженсену в равной степени захотелось лизнуть и как-то подбодрить его, но он не представлял, как – все же не близкий друг, а пациент.

– Блядь, Дженсен, знал бы ты, как меня все это заебало. Говорила же мама – зачем тебе жениться, молодой еще кот, найдешь себе партнеров получше, вон, Сэнди с Джорданом тебя чем не устраивают? Да елки-палки, ей ведь не объяснишь, что друзья – одно, а семья – другое. И я не жалею, нет, – он виновато вскинулся; Дженсен сочувственно, как он надеялся, улыбнулся, – но, знаешь, иногда хочется, чтобы все было, ну… Проще.

Дженсену стало немного совестно, что он стал свидетелем такого взрыва. Пришло в голову безумное: черт, а я бы согласился разбавить их пару, несмотря на немного натянутое общение с миссис Падалеки. Может, удалось бы ее оплодотворить вместо Джареда, у него шипы – тройка, не бог весть какая разница, но для пазов с таким уровнем раздражительности может быть заметно. И если бы Джаред в это время…

– Слушай, прости, не хотел все это на тебя вываливать, – спохватился Джаред. 

– Ничего, – Дженсен махнул рукой. – Если хочешь, давай сходим как-нибудь выпить вечерком. Развеешься. Я плачу.

Окей, это точно было лишнее. Но того стоило: Джаред улыбнулся широко и довольно вздернул хвост. 

– Блин, чувак, ты серьезно? Это было бы круто. Все мои друзья сейчас ни о чем, кроме котят, трепать не могут, а тебя, наверное, все это тоже задрало… Слушай, сегодня ж пятница! Давай так: вечером как следует нажремся, и ни слова о спариваниях. По рукам?

– По рукам. Я в семь закончу, ты как?

– Отлично. Ты знаешь бар «Китти Саллис»? 

– Ага, я живу недалеко, бармен – старый приятель. Встретимся там часиков в восемь? 

– Супер. Мой номер у тебя есть.

Дженсен проводил взглядом бодрый кончик хвоста, подавил желание гордо расправить собственный – его хвост какого-то черта воспринял банальную приятельскую встречу как достижение на любовном фронте. Ладно, это уже вопрос к социосексологам, а Дженсен – обыкновенный медицинский кот.

* * *

Очень хотелось спариваться. Первое, что Дженсен учуял, заехав домой переодеться, были запахи соседских кота и кошки, которые со вкусом совокуплялись прямо на балконе. 

Проклятые инстинкты. Тот дурацкий момент, когда не знаешь, на чьем месте хочешь оказаться: член выехал из чехла, готовый покрыть самку, и при этом так ярко представился укус на загривке, тяжелые когтистые лапы, горячий, острый член…

Он бы считал себя здоровым полигамным бисексуалом, если бы не жуткий кайф от самой прелюдии, от того, как различалась она в зависимости от пола партнера. Долгий флирт, «нет» вместо «да», осторожность, вероятность облома в последнюю секунду – все это бесило до шипения. Дженсен, когда сильно заводился, начисто терял способность обхаживать партнера по всем правилам. Он любил веселые рьяные драки, мог в процессе увлечься так, что потом зашивать приходилось царапины. И только непосредственно перед актом понимал наверняка, чего хочется больше: уступить, перекатиться на спину, демонстрируя поражение, а потом снова встать на четвереньки и с готовностью задрать хвост – или напрыгнуть сверху, ухватить зубами за шкирку и, потратив раздражающие пять секунд на натягивание гондона, засадить сдавшемуся коту. 

Гондоны, чертовы гондоны.

– Мы всю совместную жизнь трахались безопасно, – говорил Джаред, лакая из кружки густое пиво. – Оба считали, что так лучше, что случайная беременность нам ни к чему, а презервативы надежнее таблеток, вроде как. Поэтому было дико странно, когда попробовали без. Я даже не сразу понял, что ей настолько больно!

– Таблетки она вообще никогда не пробовала, так? – уточнил Дженсен.

– Не-а. Не хотела сбить себе гормональный цикл, или как там это у вас, врачей, называется. Смешно, что и без таблеток проблемы вылезли. Блядь, – Джаред чиркнул когтем по столу, – мы ж договорились без соитий.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Да срать. Мы сюда пить и трепаться пришли, а не молчать в тряпочку. Я и послушать могу иногда, честно.

От Джареда несло плохо сдерживаемым гневом, хвост его ровно, беспокойно бил по ножке стола – Дженсен не видел, но чувствовал ритм коленкой. Он возбуждался против воли, улавливая очевидные признаки агрессии. Всю сознательную жизнь начинал секс с драки, и сейчас безудержно тянуло напасть на Джареда. Вернее, заставить Джареда напасть первым, чтобы получить тактическое преимущество.

Джаред был здоровым, рослым, сильным и агрессивным – как и положено, в идеале, котам его возраста; Дженсена злило, что его кошка не наслаждается такими качествами мужа, а заставляет их прятать. Дженсену хотелось почувствовать, насколько острые у него когти и зубы. Разорвать свободные джинсы и безразмерную рубашку, продолжить драку голышом. В Джареде заводило то, чего он бы даже и не заметил, не будь Падалеки клиентами клиники – в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах Джаред стопудово умел держать себя в руках, и Дженсен счел бы его скучным моногамистом-подкаблучником. 

Джаред получал очевидный кайф от обладания кошкой (Дженсен внимательно смотрел, не упустил ни секунды акта). Его заводила и боль самки, и дрожь, и жалобное мяуканье. Будь он поменьше… черт… моногамистом – наверняка придержал бы ее за загривок, не позволил вырваться. Дженсен, следуя политике клиники, не стал упоминать, что в этом состояла часть их проблемы – к тому же, чтобы доказать это, понадобились бы более чуткие, дорогие приборы, какими клиника не располагала: Джаред не успевал, грубо говоря, насладиться спариванием полностью, и почти наверняка разрывал контакт за несчастную долю секунды до наступления у кошки овуляции.

Дженсен бы позволил ему себя удержать.

Господи.

– Эй, Дженсен. Тебе взять еще? – Джаред что-то говорил последние две минуты, а у Дженсена с самого заезда домой член отказывался задвигаться в чехол до конца. Идиотизм. Взрослый кот ведь. 

Он почувствовал нервный шлепок собственного хвоста о лодыжку – проклятый пушистый отросток уже жил своей жизнью, как и член.

– Ага, возьми мне светлого. 

Джаред закатил глаза: «Слабак». Дженсен коротко зашипел на него, оскалился, и едва успел заметить яркий зеленый отблеск расширившихся зрачков – Джаред сразу развернулся и потопал к бару.

Да, пойти с ним пить – дурная была идея. Дженсен усилием воли успокоил разбушевавшийся хвост и одним глотком допил пиво. Он хотел Джареда – факт. И будь на месте Джареда любой другой кот, он бы уже сделал что-нибудь по этому поводу. В конце концов, отмазаться желанием подбить когти к чужой кошке не составило бы никакого труда. Но с Джаредом какого-то дьявола не хотелось отмазываться. И, когда тот вернулся с полными кружками, он спросил в лоб то, что мучило его чуть ли не с первого появления четы Падалеки в клинике:

– Джаред, что вас с Женевьев вообще заставило стать моногамной парой?

Только секунду спустя сообразил, насколько нетолерантно это прозвучало. Джаред сложил лапы на груди, сощурился, воинственно взмахнул хвостом. 

– Значит, ты из консерваторов, да? А так и не скажешь.

Дженсен рыкнул тихо.

– Нет. Черт, нет, я не это имел в виду.

– А что? – все еще прищур и клыки наружу. Ооох, Господи, как же хочется его, прямо тут, прямо сейчас, и плевать, что в один из любимых баров еще год не будут пускать за драку.

– Просто вы с ней… Блядь, Джаред, вы несовместимы. Точка. Врачи не помогут. И пусть меня уволят за это, но ты мне нравишься, чувак, задрало башку вам с женой дурить!

Джаред мгновенно сник. Дженсен тяжело дышал – тушка настроилась на серьезную разборку. В груди зажегся уже привычный мерзотненький жар ревности и злости: да кто такая эта кошка, что Джаред отрицает ради нее собственные инстинкты?!

– Мы сошлись в клубе моногамистов в колледже, – тускло начал Джаред. Дженсену пришлось наклониться над столом, чтобы расслышать каждое слово. – Мы оба мечтали о нуклеарной семье. И я как раз расстался со своей невестой, а она – с кошкой, с которой встречалась со школы… – Джаред резко прикусил язык. У Дженсена брови сами собой полезли на лоб, уши навострились, хвост вскинулся. Так вот в чем, блин, дело! Женевьев, как многие другие сейчас, предпочла пойти на принцип, и теперь пожинала плоды.

– Джаред, продолжай, я нормально к этому отношусь, – как можно спокойнее сказал он. Член все еще давил на ширинку, желание вызвать усмиренного кота на поединок не угасло ничуть.

– В общем, мы сдружились, у нас до хрена оказалось общего, потом трахнулись случайно по пьяни, решили повторить, и… Все было круто, Дженсен. А теперь – не круто. Я понимаю сейчас, что мы тупо поторопились. И ты прав, черт. Я ведь, – Джаред почти шипел сквозь зубы, – на самом деле не люблю такой секс, как у нас с ней. Она привыкла к кошкам, ей надо мягче, она не любит шипы, а я…

Дженсена откровенно затрясло от такой прямоты. Он не сдержал короткого, гортанного – призывного, черт! – мяуканья, и почувствовал, как волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Тут же больно прикусил клыком губу, но было поздно: Джаред вцепился когтями в столешницу, процарапал две короткие борозды. Учуял. Блядь, он учуял.

– Дженсен, – с осторожной угрозой в голосе сказал он. Дженсен готов был взвизгнуть от этого голоса, как кошка во время течки.

– Меня уволят на хрен из клиники, если узнают, – брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову. Он совершенно не в состоянии был думать верхним мозгом: кровь билась в набухшем чехле, по загривку шел приятный холодок – Джаред источал угрозу всем своим существом, у Дженсена кончик хвоста выстукивал бешеный ритм по ноге.

– Машина.

– Что?..

– Идем. На стоянку.

Дженсен подорвался с места, будто по ушам шлепнули. Вперед Джареда распахнул кошелек, бросил на стол деньги за картошку и стейк и, не оглядываясь больше, шмыгнул к выходу. Он чувствовал спиной, что Джаред неспешно следует за ним – услышал краем уха спокойную просьбу рассчитать, «Сдачи не надо, спасибо». Ух, Господи, вот за что стоит поблагодарить принципиальную Женевьев – натренировала Джареда быть таким, черт. Контролирующим.

Дженсен захлопнул за собой тяжелую дверь, привалился к стене, схватился рукой за изнывающий член сквозь джинсы. Вот какой дебил изобрел профессиональную этику, а? Явно какой-то кот-задрот, которому не удалось покрыть хорошенькую кошку-клиента.

Дженсену уже было глубоко срать на этику. И он признался себе, четко и ясно: он не позволит Джареду вернуться к скучным моногамным отношениям с кошкой-лесбиянкой. Вот тоже дура, между прочим. Дженсен-то против своих желаний никогда не пер. Если бы он решил осесть с какой-нибудь кошкой чисто из желания продолжить нескончаемую борьбу за права и свободы, у него тоже ни хрена с зачатием не сработало бы. Да тупо не завелся бы, вот и вся история.

– Шустрый, – Джаред, собака, каким-то чудом застал его врасплох: схватился острыми когтями за плечо и оскалился дико прямо в лицо. – Что, хотел сбежать от меня? Струсил?

Дженсен зашипел, позволил хвосту – наконец-то, Господи, какой кайф – вытянуться вертикально вверх. 

– Не был уверен, что ты примешь вызов, – отозвался он язвительным мяуканьем. – Ты же у нас моногамный, прирученный котенок. Жена во сколько к ужину ждет?

Джаред зарычал. Не так, как прежде – тихо и сдержанно, а по-настоящему – раскатисто, громко, грубо.

– Я давно не дрался, – признался он сквозь зубы, – но такого хлюпика, как ты, в два счета положу на лопатки, имей в виду.

Дженсен фыркнул, мотая хвостом. Вот идиот, сразу все карты на стол.

– Детка, – прошипел он, – я всю жизнь дерусь с чересчур самоуверенными котами. Догадайся, кто чаще подставляет пузо.

– Значит, силы равны, – подытожил Джаред. 

Дженсен не ожидал от него такого разумного заявления, и все в нем взвилось от бешенства – ах так, да? Значит, способен еще думать? Ладно же.

Он рванул вдоль парковки к семейному грузовику Джареда – сообразил уже на ходу, что в его машине попросту негде будет развернуться. Услышал за спиной рычащее ругательство, улыбнулся широко и прибавил скорости. Джаред нагнал его у машины – замер с другой стороны, тяжело дыша. Дженсен почти тек уже в трусы от вида вздымающейся груди и безотчетно дергающегося хвоста. 

Хвост у Джареда тоже был красивый, блядь. Пушистый, толстый и бойкий.

Он представил, как весело было бы победить. Ухватить домашнего котика за загривок, вогнать ему в узкий нетраханный зад, отодвигая хвост в сторону, и выпустить шипы безо всяких помех, разорвать как следует, показать, как его жена себя чувствует во время секса.

– Я соврал, – сказал Джаред, оскалившись, – у меня есть определенный опыт по этой части.

Дженсен неконтролируемо заскулил. Чуял, что правду котище говорит. 

Блядь. Главное правило драки-прелюдии – никогда не недооценивай противника. Сам же всегда играл на этом, делал вид, что слабее, чем на самом деле, а тут так глупо попался!

– Думаешь, я в тусовке левых не общался с такими, как ты? – продолжал Джаред, надвигаясь слева направо. Глаза его горели в темноте. Дженсен пригнулся, спрятался за капотом, как будто это могло ему помочь. – Киса, я знаю, на что ты меня провоцируешь.

Ох, а вот этот тон – плохо, совсем плохо.

Дженсен выпрямился. Настроение переменилось резко, а тушка догнать не успела – хоть машину трахай, черт дери.

– Дженсен, – Джаред опустил взгляд, достал из кармана ключи, – прости, но я не могу. Блядь, видит Бог – хочу ужасно. Но…

Дженсен сглотнул тяжелый комок в горле. Странно, но злости не было – только горечь, в груди жарко, в штанах – тесно. 

– Забей, – прорычал он глухо. – Я невъебенно непрофессионально себя повел, в любом случае. Окей?

Джаред махнул рукой и строго покачал головой.

– Ты меня почуял, Дженсен. Это много для меня значит.

Дженсен издал короткий смешок.

– Ладно. Тогда забудем? Я бы с тобой выпил еще разок.

– Я бы тоже.

Дебил ты, Дженсен Эклз. Тебе же прямым текстом разжевали, что оба Падалеки, и кошка, и кот, принципиальны до пиздеца.

– Тогда до встречи, что ли. 

– До встречи, Дженсен.

* * *

Дженсен услышал их еще в коридоре. Побороть злость удалось с трудом. Вот идиоты, ну зачем жить так, от ссоры к ссоре, если можно просто делать то, что хочется?! Да, окей, им не светят легкие займы и субсидии от государства, если разойдутся каждый в свой угол, но неужели так вправду лучше?

Дженсен все выходные промучился. Хотелось позвонить Джареду, извиниться. Или, наоборот, нашипеть на него, убедить, что ему такими темпами все равно светит развод через годик-другой. Сказать: хватит себя мучить, сука, лучше приезжай ко мне, подеремся хотя бы, не обязательно спариваться, просто спустим пар. 

Даже во сне лез всякий бред в голову. Говорил Джареду, вертясь волчком на заднем сиденье его грузовика: «Ну, давай же, не тормози, котяра, покрой меня». Проснулся с пальцем в заднице – вот уж чего не случалось даже в школе.

Пришлось признать: он, кажется, по правде влюбился. Глупо и по-моногамистстки: от мысли, что Джареда, если бы он у него был, пришлось бы с кем-то делить, сами собой обнажались клыки. Блядство. 

– Вы проанализировали показатели датчиков? – с порога спросила Женевьев. 

– Да, – коротко ответил Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. – Мне очень жаль, миссис Падалеки.

Истерики, как он ожидал, не последовало. Женевьев переглянулась с мужем – тот откровенно избегал взгляда Дженсена – и сдержанно кивнула. 

– Спасибо, Дженсен. Мы можем прямо сейчас забрать нашу карту и оплатить итоговый счет? 

Дженсен удивленно моргнул.

– Вы уверены, что не хотите больше наблюдаться в нашей клинике, миссис Падалеки?

– Да. В этом уже нет надобности.

– Мы разводимся, – брякнул Джаред, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. 

Женевьев пихнула его локтем в бок, прошипела что-то тихо. Дженсен негнущимися пальцами взялся за мышку, открыл нужную карту, вызвал на печать.

– Мне жаль, – повторил он тупо. 

– Спасибо, – тем же тоном отозвалась Женевьев. 

Дженсен отвернулся к принтеру, нарочито аккуратно собрал листы, щелкнул степлером, уложил в фирменную папку. 

– Пожалуйста, ваша карта. Касса в приемной.

Женевьев кивнула и вышла, не прощаясь. Джаред хотел было выйти следом, но Дженсен окликнул его, сам не зная, как набрался наглости:

– Приезжай ко мне завтра вечером. Отметим.

Джаред расправил хвост. О, черт, как же он взбесился на «отметим» – у Дженсена пальцы на ногах поджались.

– Скинь адрес в смс, – бросил после долгой, страшной паузы Джаред.

Дженсен больно прикусил губу, чтобы не мяукнуть победно, и в миллиардный раз за последние три дня обозвал себя дебилом. Принципиальность – не такая уж плохая штука, смотрите-ка. Во все стороны работает.

* * *

Накрыло только через двадцать четыре часа. До конца рабочего дня оставалось каких-то сорок минут, Дженсен заполнял карты, вносил результаты анализов в таблицы, торопил по телефону лаборантов.

– Эй, – Данниль сунула нос в кабинет, – проверь почту, я тебе новых клиентов перевела, завтра первый прием, пробегись по анализам перед уходом. Снова моногамисты, блин. Хреново, кстати, что Падалеки свалили, мы бы их еще полгода доить могли. Неужели тебе талант рекламщика отказал? 

Дженсен шлепнул хвостом так, что сам едва не подскочил на месте. Данниль насмешливо сощурилась.

– Окей, – мурлыкнула она. – Кто-то давно не спаривался. Подыши, зайду попозже.

Дженсен зарычал, зарылся когтями в волосы. И льстило, и пугало, что Джаред за одни выходные разрушил отношения, продлившиеся три с лишним года. Было как-то стыдно после этого сразу тащить его ебаться. С другой стороны, Дженсен несколько раз в жизни оказывался на такой вот идиотской грани с желанными котами – не то любовник, не то друг. Ужасно не хотелось зависнуть так с Джаредом. 

Рука сама собой потянулась к мобильнику. Он уже нашел имя в списке контактов, как телефон завибрировал: пришло смс.

«В полдевятого буду. Нормально?»

«Супер», – набрал Дженсен. А что еще было сказать? 

* * *

– Привет.

– Привет.

Джаред потоптался на пороге, оглядел коридор с любопытством, а потом посмотрел Дженсену в глаза. Пристально и строго, Дженсен такого взгляда не ожидал. Сразу захотелось поджать хвост. 

– Дженсен, я не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя обязанным делать что-то.

Дьявол, он надеялся без всей этой трепотни обойтись. 

– Джаред, я сам тебя сюда позвал.

– Да. И все-таки… – Джаред, кажется, тоже предпочел бы не объясняться. Он отбросил со лба челку, сверкнул глазами и решительно заявил: – Я не из-за тебя развожусь с женой. 

– Ах черт, а я уж думал…

– Замолчи и слушай. Я хочу сказать.

Дженсен замолчал. Поймал себя на том, что опустил взгляд, будто уже сдался на хрен. Джаред дождался, пока Дженсен снова посмотрит на него, и кивнул:

– Если бы ты меня не позвал, я бы не пришел.

– Я знаю. – Дженсен почти рычал.

– Я хочу тебя.

– Я знаю! – глухое раздражение – реакция на физическую угрозу – боролось с возбуждением.

Джаред улыбнулся. Спокойно, без клыков; натянутости как не бывало: переключился резко – Дженсен рефлекторно завилял хвостом. 

– Хорошо, что знаешь. Тогда спровоцируй меня.

По загривку побежали мурашки.

– Джаред?

– Спровоцируй меня. Как в пятницу, – и склонил голову набок, уставился выжидающе: ну что, поехали? 

Дженсен тихо, длинно зарычал. Сорвался на мяуканье. Облизнулся. Заскулил. Забавно – вроде как сделал все это исключительно по просьбе Джареда, а прозвучало по-настоящему, ни капли не фальшиво.

Джаред ощутимо вздрогнул. Дженсена восхищало, что он в такой момент держит под контролем хвост. Черт, черт, черт, он не мог больше терпеть, не мог примериваться, как обычно. Если Джареду хочется, взаправду хочется – обойдется и без активных провокаций.

Дженсен сощурился, ощетинился – и прыгнул. Выпустил когти и зубы, зашипел громко, у самого в ушах слегка заложило. Вцепился Джареду в плечи, издал победный стон, почувствовав, что прорезал кожу. 

Джаред даже не попробовал сбросить его или оттолкнуть: одним движением схватил за шкирку и встряхнул. Больно. Когти впились в шею точной, расчетливой меткой. 

– Не так, – покачал головой он. Дженсен с разочарованным рыком втянул когти. Джаред сшибал его с ног прямотой, он не привык так, секс – это, черт, игра в первую очередь, ритуал, с какой стороны ни посмотри, просто разный у котов и у кошек. А Джаред требовал чего-то третьего, нового, странного. 

– Как, твою мать?!

– Ты знаешь, как. Взбеси меня. Заставь меня взять тебя.

Ублюдочная самоуверенная собака! 

Дженсен мигом подобрался, боль на загривке притупилась, включилась привычная расчетливость: противник сильный, но не такой маневренный; умеет драться, но вряд ли способен в секунды рассчитать, каким именно образом Дженсен воспользуется своим весом, какие приемы выберет; когти острые, жестокие, но он сдерживается. И будет, скорее всего, сдерживаться до упора.

С жалобным мяуканьем Дженсен мотнул головой, потерся ухом о напряженное запястье: пусти, ну, пожалуйста. 

– Окей, – оскалился Джаред и ослабил хватку. Дженсен вывернулся, дернул плечами и хвостом. Шагнул ближе и благодарно лизнул щеку. 

Джаред по-прежнему ждал подвоха. Ну надо же, какой умный котик.

– Ты говорил, что у тебя есть опыт по этой части, – мурлыкнул Дженсен. – Расскажешь?

– От любопытства кошка…

– Да ладно тебе, Джей-кот. Не ломайся.

Дженсен всей тушкой почуял пробуждающуюся агрессию. И только в этот момент удивился, что почуял ее так поздно – и в клинике, и в баре Джаред скрывал ее гораздо хуже. 

Блядь, Джаред на полном серьезе пришел к нему не для того, чтобы спариваться. По крайней мере, думал, что утерпит, не доведет до этого. 

А потом передумал. Дженсен против воли вскинул гордо хвост.

– Иди сюда, – Джаред поманил его пальцем. Дженсен осторожно шагнул вперед, напряженный, как струна, готовый в любую секунду броситься в драку. Но движения Джареда стали мягче, медленнее, говорили о том, что нападать кот не собирается, хотя запах опасности Дженсен чуять не перестал. И завыл от бессилия: как реагировать? Как?!

Джаред провел когтем по его щеке, едва-едва царапая кожу. Приятно. Спустился под подбородок, почесал мягко – Дженсен закатил глаза, подставил шею. Метка на загривке все еще побаливала, контрастировала с щекочущим удовольствием спереди. 

Джаред стоял совсем близко, и Дженсен четко зафиксировал, когда дыхание его переменилось, потяжелело.

– Заводит, когда тебе поддаются? – спросил он хрипло. 

– Да.

– Надоело уговаривать и обхаживать?

– Да. 

– Хочешь меня, Джаред? 

– Да. Хочу тебя покрыть, Дженсен. Не как кошку. Сильнее.

О Господи, Господи Боже. Окей, бывают исключения из правила – иногда Дженсен заранее знал, как именно ему хочется.

Он закричал. Резкий, бесконтрольный призыв, вызов: я здесь, я хочу, иди ко мне.

Джаред не сдвинулся с места. Только руку опустил, лишил сладкой ласки.

– Спрячься, – рыкнул он. Его глаза уже загорелись зеленым, раскосые зрачки почти исчезли. Дженсену показалось, что он ослышался. Джинсы давили неприятно на набухший член, еще чуть-чуть – и он выпустит шипы прямо в трусы, а Джаред предпочел проигнорировать отчаянный зов и заменить распаляющую нервы прямоту игрищами!

– Ты издеваешься.

– Ничуть. – Джаред мазнул хвостом по бедру Дженсена. – Я не знаю эту квартиру. Куча незнакомых запахов. Твоя личная, помеченная территория. Хочу поймать тебя здесь.

Дженсен повторил крик-призыв. Ноги подгибались, хвост сам собой косил в сторону, открывая доступ острому члену. Джаред вскинул тяжелую лапу и рассек звонкой пощечиной скулу: Дженсен подпрыгнул на фут, не меньше, едва башкой в потолок не врезался.

– Бегом. Считаю до десяти. Раз.

Дженсен беззвучно сорвался в гостиную, врезался вспотевшим боком в подлокотник дивана. По щеке текла кровь, трясло на адреналине: блядь-блядь-блядь, а Джаред ведь прекрасно знает, что делает! Потом, когда-нибудь позже, завтра, через неделю или через месяц, когда выберется наконец из-под похотливой, жадной, горячей туши неудовлетворенного котяры, Дженсен пообещал себе выяснить во всех подробностях, как и с кем тот спаривался в колледжской тусовке моногамистов, пока не вбили с подружкой друг другу в голову желание пожениться.

– Три.

Дженсен крутанулся посреди кухни, метнулся в ванную, зацепил лапой дверной косяк, сворачивая в спальню: ага, вот так, подбросить улики, метки, чтобы озверевший от погони кот промчался по следу побыстрее. 

– Семь.

Дженсен плюхнулся на кровать, потерся расцарапанной щекой о подушку: на белой наволочке осталось яркое, манящее пятно; стек на ковер, провел по ворсу когтями, распахнул дверцы шкафа…

– Десять. Дженсен, я тебя чую.

Дженсен уперся когтями в нижнюю стенку шкафа, замер, сверкая глазами в темноте. Он с трудом помещался тут – хорошо еще, что недавно поддался на уговоры мамы и выкинул кучу старых кроссовок и футбольной утвари, завалявшейся еще со старшей школы. Но он рассчитывал, что его быстро найдут, так что можно было потерпеть минутку в неудобной позе.

– Ты ярко пахнешь, – звонко прокомментировал Джаред откуда-то из коридора. – Была бы у тебя кошка, к ней мало кто решился бы подойти без приглашения.

Дженсен сжал зубы: ну нет, он уже не котенок, чтобы на такую дешевую лесть покупаться… О-ох блядь. Яркий запах, говоришь? Погоди же, я тебя со всех сторон помечу, котище, ни одна кошка потом не клюнет.

Тишина. Ни шороха на ковре, ни сквозняка открытой двери. Дженсен сделал то, чего никогда прежде не делал – перехватил кончик хвоста рукой, обрубил насильно движение. Еще секунда, и он выдал бы себя мощным ударом по коробке из-под ботинок. 

Дверцы шкафа с треском распахнулись, Дженсен, сидящий на корточках в засаде, вжал голову в плечи – его вытащили за шкирку и швырнули лицом вниз на окровавленную кровать. 

– Нашел, – коротко, грубо объявил Джаред и навалился сверху. У Дженсена уже не было сил даже на призывный крик – он выгнул спину, заскулил, подставляясь, принялся короткими, загребающими движениями дергать когтями простыню. Джаред упирался тяжелым членом под хвост, дергал бедрами, будто мог продрать шипастой головкой четыре слоя ткани.

Дженсен специально надел тонкие трусы и джинсы, которые не жалко было выбросить или отдать надолго на починку. Гнал на максимуме дозволенной скорости домой, чтобы подготовиться как следует. Очень надеялся развести Джареда именно на это.

– Разоррррви, – прорычал он. – Джарррред.

Джаред еще раз толкнулся вперед, ухватился зубами за лопатку. Черт, клыки у него – острее шипов и когтей, вместе взятых. 

– Джаре-ед, – взмолился Дженсен. Все мысли о том, чтобы пометить его, вышибло напрочь – все потом, когда-нибудь потом, а сейчас – плевать. Главное – втянуть его в себя, получить целиком, твердого, агрессивного, упрямого. Голого.

Джаред ткнул кончиком пальца под хвост, пощекотал без предупреждения самое чувствительное место. А потом резко выпустил коготь на полную длину и выполнил жалобную просьбу: рассек ткань по шву от хвостового отверстия вниз. Мягкие трусы поддались еще легче. 

– Нравится? – мяукнул Дженсен, выгибаясь сильнее.

Он чувствовал пораженный взгляд Джареда, почти слышал, как вздуваются рефлекторно ноздри, уловившие ставший ярким без лишних барьеров запах: ароматизированная смазка. Много, очень много ароматизированной смазки. Банальнейшая провокация для упертых котов-натуралов – запах текущей кошки. 

Джаред отстранился. Дженсен вздрогнул испуганно: ну черт, ну приходила же в голову мысль, что упрямый моногамист разозлится на такой дешевый прием! Знал, что Джаред и так хочет его, зачем?.. Но в ванной рука сама собой потянулась к полупустому флакону.

– Значит, хочешь быть киской, – прорычал Джаред. 

Дженсен замотал головой судорожно, попытался перевернуться на спину, но суровая лапа пригвоздила его к кровати. Дженсен услышал визг молнии и пошлый, хлюпающий звук следом – у Джареда текло с головки, еще чуть-чуть – и выступят шипы. 

– Ты меня спровоцировал, Дженсен. Спасибо.

Дженсен закричал. Не призывно на этот раз, не нарочно – просто не смог сдержаться, когда влажный, твердый ствол без предупреждений, без остановок вскрыл ему зад. Джаред по смазке вошел легко, одним движением въехал до самого чехла – Дженсен завыл, почувствовав гладкой кожей ухоженную шерсть. Глубоко, черт, какой же дикий кайф, и горячо, и так непривычно без притупляющего презерватива – но слишком хорошо, чтобы отследить толком разницу: кружится голова, немеют пальцы, сводит основание хвоста. 

– Сейчас ты у меня повизжишь, кошечка. Сам виноват. Черррт, ты. Сам. Виноват! – Джаред будто бы отмазывался сам перед собой, но, слава Богу, не останавливался. Дженсену в нос лез пух из разодранной подушки, когти так крепко вцепились в матрац, что сил не было оторвать руки и погладить по-прежнему скованный джинсами член. Его потряхивало и от грубых, животных ударов, и от самого факта, что Джаред покрывал его так, как никогда не покрывал свою жену. Долго, жадно, с полной потерей контроля. 

Дженсен привык, что прелюдия длится в разы дольше секса. Привык распалять себя и партнера почти до оргазма, чтобы спустить буквально через полминуты. Джаред же взял его раньше, чем Дженсен рассчитывал – хотя, если учесть все провокации, по-другому и сложиться не могло.

А еще Дженсен, несмотря на фантазии, не рассчитывал, что Джаред осмелится всунуть ему прямо так.

– Готов, сладенький? Сейчас будет больно.

Дженсен до этого жмурился и урчал от удовольствия, а сейчас глаза сами собой распахнулись широко. Он напрягся весь, ожидая нестерпимо острых, жестоких уколов глубоко внутри, но болью вместо этого пронзило загривок – Джаред впервые вкусился клыками в намеченные когтями царапины, пустил помечающую слюну под кожу.

Стало страшно. Как-то резко и отрезвляюще накрыло: Господи, он же сейчас вопьется в меня, проколет сотней колючих шипов, это, блядь, не безопасные резиновые игрушки, не левая имитация, а самый настоящий самец, которому, между прочим, оч-чень давно не позволяли оторваться.

– Джаа-ааред…

Джаред довольно замурлыкал, лизнул шершаво шею, игриво поерзал из стороны в сторону, будто бы стремясь растрахать Дженсена сильнее. 

– Струсил? – выдохнул он с усмешкой. – Настоящая киска, да, Дженсен? Дразнить любишь, а за право выебать еще побороться надо.

Дженсен взвился. Хвост его строптиво выпрямился, проезжаясь Джареду по бедру. Сссобака, вот кто кого сейчас дразнит?

– Покрой меня, – приказал он глухо, зыркнув через плечо горящими глазами. Пронеслась мысль скользячкой: в следующий раз хочу его лицом к лицу. – Покрой меня, Джаред.

Джаред восхищенно засмеялся. Вспухшие следы от укусов пульсировали под жарким дыханием.

– Я едва держусь, – признался он. – Господи, какой же ты охрененный, Джен… 

Джаред сорвался на дикий, страшный рык, и принялся долбиться членом так быстро, что, если бы ему не держали крепко бедра, Дженсен распластался бы на животе. Кот вытрахивал из него страх, не давал напрягаться и готовиться к неизбежному, мешал сосредоточиться: тушка подстроилась под бешеный ритм, а Дженсен, кажется, все-таки переборщил немного со смазкой, и если бы Джаред сейчас замедлился, ему стало бы мало.

Тембр рычания не изменился. Предупреждения Дженсен не получил никакого.

– Оо-оо-ооррхх! – не то застонал, не то завизжал он. 

В глазах потемнело, голова закружилась почти предобморочно. Первым побуждением было огрызнуться и вывернуться, как обыкновенная кошка. Господи, как же больно. Безумно, опьяняюще, наркотически больно. 

Странное, пронзающее насквозь, до когтей на ногах, ощущение – а Джаред еще и замер, позволяя каждому шипу вонзиться на полную глубину. Дженсену казалось, что он чувствует каждый; он скулил бесконтрольно, мечтал дернуться, облегчить хоть немного острые уколы. А измученный член, вопреки ожиданиям, не убрался трусливо обратно в чехол, и желание коснуться его, чтобы спустить вместе с дорвавшимся котом, только усилилось. 

Он прикусил до скрежета клыков подушку. Блядь, он обещал сам себе: перетерпеть, черт, лишь бы перетерпеть, не заставлять Джареда держать, пусть он выльется весь, проткнет как следует, как ему нужно… 

Джаред двинулся. Буквально дюйм туда-обратно, но истерзанный зад сразу взорвался болью заново.

– Джар-ред хва-атит… – Дженсен инстинктивно попытался припасть на правую руку, вскинуть бедра, чтобы сбросить с себя кота, но Джаред среагировал шустро: рыкнул зло и перехватил зубами загривок, продолжил короткими, мучительными движениями ерзать шипастой головкой по кругу. Дженсен заныл, из глаз потекло. Ощущение полной беспомощности сковало, как цепями, на секунду едва не перекрыло все остальные. 

Джаред, тяжелый и жаркий, оглушительно урчал, не разжимая клыков. Накрывал подрагивающей тушей, как толстым одеялом. Дженсену от его мурлыканья вдруг стало тепло и уютно, появилось невиданное ощущение удовлетворения не совсем физического, но и не эмоционального. Что-то среднее. Незнакомое. Обволакивающее, притупляющее боль, как презерватив.

– Я скоро, моя радость, – Джаред наконец расцепил челюсти и хрипло, сбивчиво забормотал. – Потерпи еще немного. Ты ведь кончишь так? Такой тугой, Господи, Дженсен, так хорошо принимаешь шипы, терпеливая киса. Давай, расслабь лапку, хочу, чтобы спустил на мне, глубокий, узенький, я знал, что ты сможешь, что хочешь...

Джаред взял его за запястье – когти втянулись мгновенно, без усилий со стороны Дженсена. Член внутри дернулся особенно резко, когда Джаред подался вперед, и Дженсен отчаянно заскулил – только успел привыкнуть, как стало хуже. Боль менялась от малейшего движения: из тягучей и ноющей перехлестывалась в острую, шипы резали по пробитым, разработанным ранкам. Слезы уже капали на подушку, а Джаред продолжал ерзать на нем мучительно, пытаясь при этом заставить непослушную руку переместиться на несколько дюймов выше. 

– Пушистый, – Джаред надорвал когтем ширинку вдоль молнии и проник пальцем в трусы, погладил напряженный чехол. – Блядь, Дженсен, у тебя все еще стоит, я не могу, я сейчас снова кончу.

Дженсен сам не ожидал, что так будет. Думал, что расплатой за голый секс будет как минимум отложенный оргазм. Фантазируя о шипах, представлял, как потом всунет Джареду в рот, кончит от прикосновений шершавого языка к напряженной головке… И вот, пожалуйста. Задницу рвут в клочья, а член готов к бою, будто рядом течная кошка ошивается.

– Давай, давай, сладкий мой, подрочи себе, пока я тебя покрываю, – ласково урчал Джаред прямо в ухо.

Дженсена подстегнула вспышка страха. Мысль о том, что Джаред вот-вот закончит, и все пройдет, и будет уже не так круто, неожиданно оказалась сильнее боли. Голова все еще кружилась, в глазах все еще было темно, распоротая задница все еще ныла, но он отчетливо понял, что не хочет прекращать.

Губы разомкнулись с трудом, но сказать все же удалось:

– Джаред, помоги. Еще. Хочу еще. Не останавливайся.

Джаред громко, гордо мяукнул, отпустил запястье Дженсена и сам влез в разорванную ширинку, обхватил ствол. Дженсена будто молнией пробило: с пораженным стоном он выпустил шипы, сжался крепко, ловя короткие посторгазменные толчки внутрь. Последний укол шипов Джареда выдоил до конца, и он почувствовал, как из пульсирующей болезненно задницы уезжает член. 

Господи, Господи, Гос-по-ди, как же… 

Кажется, он вырубился на какое-то время. Кажется, его обнимали потными лапами за живот и мурлыкали, зализывая ранки на шее, шептали что-то.

– Потом, – заставил себя прохрипеть Дженсен. – Спать.

* * *

Джаред дремал, уложив одну лапу себе под голову, а вторую устроив у Дженсена на бедре. Стоило Дженсену пошевелиться, он тут же открыл глаза.

– Привет, – сказал он, сонно щурясь. 

– Привет, – сказал Дженсен. 

Задница болела зверски. Повторить опыт голого траха, несмотря на неожиданный, странный, непредвиденный кайф, желания пока не было. Впрочем, Дженсен предвидел, что через недельку его снова пробьет. А до тех пор… Гондоны, слава Богу, никто не отменял, да и рот Джареда притягивал его со страшной силой.

Окей, если в первую же секунду после пробуждения он снова начал думать о спаривании, это о чем-то говорит.

– Я надеялся, что ты согласишься как-нибудь выпить со мной кофе, – выпалил вдруг Джаред, опустив глаза. – Вроде как не круто – мы с Жен даже бумаги еще не подписали… Но я не удержался. Блядь, я же не железный, Дженсен, а ты такой... 

– Ты, – Дженсен закашлялся. Он засмеялся бы, но было очень лень. Хотелось лизнуть Джареда, царапнуть его разок-другой для острастки, а потом уснуть обратно. – Стоп. Так. Ты хотел меня на свидание позвать?

– Я моногамист, – почти смущенно мурлыкнул Джаред. – Ты же знаешь. Ну так как?

Дженсен раздраженно выпустил когти ему в запястье. Аж зубы сводило от необходимости уточнять, но даже с котами иногда требовалось выполнять ритуалы ухаживания.

– Я не против. Но если ты не уверен, что это будет честно по отношению к Женевьев, делай, что должен.

– Я с самого первого визита в вашу клинику знал, что между нами уже все. – Джаред потускнел. – Просто так вышло, что с нами работал ты. И я захотел тебя.

Дженсен почувствовал знакомый сладкий холодок на загривке.

– Ты меня разорвал, собака, – сообщил он. 

– Я знаю. Ты в порядке? – Джаред виновато ткнулся носом ему в щеку, лизнул ласково. 

Ощущение уюта и тепла вернулось. Дженсен поймал себя на том, что тихо мурлычет. Джаред… Черт. Джаред хотел его одного. Тоже не хотел его ни с кем делить. 

Ебаные заразные моногамисты.

– Я выпью с тобой кофе, – фыркнул он, расправляя хвост.


End file.
